There is a comparatively high interest in producing components with inserts as cost-effectively as possible, in particular in series production and preferably in the production of motor vehicles. Components that comprise a housing and an insert arranged therein are, e.g., mufflers, filters and heat exchangers. Without limiting the generality of the idea underlying the invention, the present invention relates in particular to an intercooler, the cooler housing of which forms a fresh air channel section in which a cooler block is arranged. The cooler block usually contains a fresh air path through which the charged fresh air to be cooled can flow, and a coolant path through which a heat-dissipating coolant can flow. In this case, the fresh air path and the coolant path are media-separated and coupled to each other in a heat-transferring manner.
Intercoolers are known, e.g., from DE 10 2007 030 464 A1, DE 10 2009 012 024 A1, DE 10 2009 025 282 A1 and DE 10 2009 050 258 B3.
For producing such components, in particular such intercoolers, it is common practice to first produce the housing and then to insert the functional insert. Depending on the pressure load on the housing, sealing the housing in the region of the insertion opening through which the functional insert can be inserted into the housing is comparatively complicated.